


Moon

by CharityMercy



Category: Kpop - Fandom, Moon Jongup - Fandom, bap, jongup - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, One Shot, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharityMercy/pseuds/CharityMercy
Summary: You catch your non-exclusive lover with another woman, but make the most of the situation.





	Moon

When you arrived at your lover’s house you were a bit shocked by what you heard. Just before you knocked you heard a wanton moan, that didn’t belong to Jongup. You cock your head, wondering how he had met this other girl. It had taken him a month to flirt with you, and you were a fairly aggressive flirt. He has been so shy, in fact, that you asked him if he was even interested. He had nodded quickly at that, blushing bright red, then finally started flirting. You were standing at his door, completely intrigued, but debating if you wanted to bother them or not. Finally, a fun thought wanders through your brain. You knock loudly, and hear surprised gasps. 

 

Jongup opens the door just a crack, with a wide and very fake grin, “Hey baby” his voice is high and tense. You are a little pleased at making him this uncomfortable, for some reason. “Hi! Can I come in? I had a rough day and I need some company.” you fib, you were honestly just horny. He chuckles awkwardly, “Uhh, I’m a bit busy now, maybe later?” he grumbles, averting his eyes. You smile brightly, “I won’t bother you until you’re done with… whatever, then I’ll give you a nice reward?” you purr, laying on your flirtation thick. “Jongup, come back” you hear a whiney moan from the living room. His eyes went wide, but he lets you push your way inside. “You aren’t mad?” he stutters out. “First off, why would I be mad? Secondly, if you thought I would be mad why did I find you like this?” you smirk, playfully swatting his chest. You can almost feel the relief rolled off of him. “We never talked about being exclusive, so I had assumed you were also seeing other people, I am a little hurt you didn’t invite me” you pout, then push him against the wall. You kiss him fiercely, then motion to the half dressed girl on his couch, “We could have so much fun together” you coo. You study his face, his pupils are dilated in lust, his lips slowly curl up into a devious smirk. He pulls you against him silently, beckoning the girl with one curled finger. 

 

“Y/n, this is Sammy” Jongup tells you, warm breath fanning over your skin. She leaps up, nearly skipping over to the two of you, eager to please. You take her hand, pulling her against both of your bodies. You kiss her deeply, then pull back, “Hi” you whisper, almost bashfully. Jongup can’t hide his chuckle at that, knowing that bashful was not normally in your vocabulary. You pinch him, then return your lips to hers, sliding your fingers through her dark hair. Her kiss is passionate, but delicate, your tongue slips into her mouth. You press your chest fully to hers, holding her against your body. Your wicked little idea was playing off perfectly. Jongup moved behind you, pressing his lips to your neck in a gently kiss. Your lips leave Sammy’s, leaning back and turning towards him to kiss him. Her mouth moved in soft wet kisses down your neck, her hand tentatively brushing your breast.

 

You peel off your shirt, pressing your chest towards her, letting her hands and mouth move wherever they pleased. Your attention returned to the man behind you, and you rubbed your ass against the growing bulge in his jeans. He lets out a quiet mewl, spurring you on. Jongup’s teeth sink into your shoulder, you let out a moan, and her mouth captures your nipple. He lean your head back against his shoulder, as his teeth marr your skin. Your fingers lace through her hair again, bringing her lips back to yours. Your hand finds her breast, gently rolling her pert nipple between your fingers. She whines in the kiss, sounding as needy as you felt, you gyrate your hips against his groin.

 

You break the kiss, “bedroom, now, both of you” you gasp. You all stumble to the bedroom, shedding clothes and leaving them littered wherever they fell. You make it halfway down the hallway before you are pushing her against the wall, lips mashing together. Your hand slides down her bare abdomen, then you undid her shorts sliding them roughly down her legs. Jongup pulls you both towards the bedroom, just as anxious as you were. You giggle, shuffling along before you come crashing into his room. All three of you crash into the bed, you lock lips with Sammy as Jongup’s fingers brush your core. You kiss her more aggressively, teeth grazing her lower lip. His fingers explore your soaked folds, you moan and whimper as he slips a finger into you easily. You reach behind you, groping blindly at his toned body. He growls in your ear, 

 

“Play with Sammy, baby” You hesitate, not used to hearing your lover spout commands at all. Your hand slowly caresses her face, then move down her body. You squeeze her breast, rolling the nipple between your fingers before sliding down, across her belly. She’s nearly panting when you reach her core, slowly sliding your fingers along her slick folds. She moans softly, and his fingers speed up, finding a rhythm that would ruin you. Your finger slips into her, pressing your palm against her clit. His lips start to move down your body, nipping your skin along the way. He presses his body between your legs, as she moans loudly. You aren't far behind her as he bites your inner thigh. 

 

One of his hands grips your thigh tightly, his other grips her thigh possessively. His hungry mouth meets your sensitive lips. Your hands speeds up, adding another finger, her high desperate moans filled the room. His skilled tongue nips between your drenched folds. You and Sammy moan together, your teeth find her shoulder, trying to silence yourself so you could hear her moans better. Jongup’s hand on your thigh is like a vice grip, sure to leave bruises, as his mouth laps at you with a fevor you’ve never see from him before. You start to feel her walls clench and twitch around your fingers. You pull them out, directing all your attention to her swollen and nearly neglected bud. She moans loudly, thighs clenching as she reaches her high. 

 

Her hand lands on your wrist as your fingers still. Your eyes meet hers, she’s flush, pupils wide and eyelids heavy. You can almost muster a smirk, if you weren’t teetering on the edge of the abyss yourself. Both of his hands are gripping your thighs, blunt nails digging into your skin as your hips buck into his face. Moans and curses bubble past your lips, as you reach your high. He slows for a moment, marking the sensitive skin of your inner thigh, while you shudder at his touch. He sends you reeling when his mouth returns to your clit and two fingers easily into you. He growls, sending vibrations through you. Your thighs quiver around him as he hits the sweet spot within you, over and over. Your moans come out whinier than you expected as your limbs begin to tingle. His tongue flicks quickly over your clit, 

 

“Ah, Fuck, Jongup” you whine, climaxing again. When he comes up to lay beside you, with a giant grin painted on his face, one you would certainly comment on if you could form words. He plants a kiss on your forehead, then turns his attention towards Sammy, when she settles herself between his muscular thighs. Your sleepy eyes meet hers as she takes him in her mouth. “Mmmm” he rumbles, sliding his fingers through her hair. After a few strokes his grip tightens, and he guides her movements. He sighs in pleasure, letting his eyes close for a moment. You glance up, drinking in the sight you were usually too distracted to study closely. His rosy lips were slightly parted, his cheeks flushed, a sheen of sweat clung to his forehead, and his eyes were just barely open, watching the girl between his legs. You can only resist not touching him until a moan slips past his lips, awakening your libido. 

 

Your hands smooth over his chest as your lips meet his neck. You shift partially over him, letting your breasts flatten against him as you mark the underside of his collarbone. You felt the rise and fall of his chest pick up as his breaths came in quick pants. You make your way up to his lips where he is all too eager to kiss you. He lets out a moan, letting your tongue to slip into his mouth. Your tongues dance together gracefully. He breaks the kiss to let another moan pass his lips. You feel yourself grow wetter at the sound. Your lips work down his jaw, nibbling at more sensitive spots, as his moans grow higher, more frequent. His hips push subtly upward as he growls out, “Shit”. You lean back, carefully examining his face as he cums. His brows knit, his lips open wider as his muscles tense. Sammy swallows everything, eagerly as his hand loosens in her hair. 

 

He gives her hair a few soft strokes and a sexy smirk as she lays down beside him. He turns towards her slightly, his hand working down her body. You smirk at his insatiable appetite, then place a few soft kisses on his shoulders. She gasps as his skilled fingers slip into her. Your arm wraps around his waist as you observe the erotic display before you. Every little whimper or moan, every gasping breath stoked a fire within you. A well placed nibble in the crook of his neck, earns a deep moan from his lips. You sweep his sweaty bangs from his forehead, pressing your body against his. He turns enough to kiss you, sloppy and passionately, before her turns back to her. Her moans grow louder, more frequent. Her hips rock into his hand, he kisses and nibbles her neck. Her cheeks flush an even deeper pink, she tilts her head back slightly as her back arches. Her chest heaves with heavy breaths pushing past her barely parted lips. 

 

Your hand slides down his body, feeling over his well-toned abs. His muscles flexed as your hand moves further down. Your hand wraps around his cock, he mewls as you pump slowly. His sounds spur her to grind her hips against his hand quicker, his hand speed up in return. His teeth bare down on her neck as she cried out his name, muscles tensing in ecstasy. His hand slows as he helps her ride out her high. As soon as they both stop she lets out a very content sigh, and his attention turns to you. His appetite is voracious, tonight, you thought, but you guess you can blame yourself for building him up like that, all those night of making him cum over and over, testing his limits. 

 

He unwraps a condom, tossing the wrapper to the floor before rolling it over his length. He pushed into you in one smooth movement. You whimper at the stretch, he pauses, letting you adjust. His nose brushes your ear before his lips find your neck. Your hips push against his, letting him know you are ready, as his lips then teeth find a very sensitive spot on your neck. He growls in your ear, as his hips withdraw, then snap into you. Sammy’s hand finds your breast, you turn towards her, lacing your fingers through her hair to guide her lips to yours. Jongup’s thrusts got rougher, you moaned loudly, breaking the kiss. Her lips move down your jaw and neck,your fingers loosened in her hair. Your hips grind against him as your pleasure builds. She reads your body, and she litters your chest in tiny marks. You pant, thighs tensing around him, as he reached your spot, repeatedly. You moaned his name, shuddering in ecstasy as you climax. 

 

He smirks before withdrawing from you, changing the condom and flipping her on her belly. He roughly pulls her hips up, then slides himself slowly into her. His head tips back slightly, as a soft moan slips from his lips. His hips move slowly for a few moments, gently moving against her. She whimpers, already so sensitive, as you watch him fuck her so much gentler then he fucks you. She’s more sensitive then you are, and he treats her just a little differently. You sweep her sweaty bangs from her forehead and gently caress her cheek. She moans, softly, and his thrusts get rougher. He lets out a low groan, fingers tensing against her skin. You carefully judge the situation, seeing how close he was, so you wet your fingertip, reaching under her body, rubbing her clit in slow, purposeful motions. Her gentle moans break into whimpers as she nears her high. You and Jongup find a rhythm that bring her, and in turn him to ruin. They both cry out, loudly, and very close together. She slumps into the mattress completely spent. She crawls into a comfortable position as Jongup cleans up quickly. When he returns to the bed he wedges himself between you and a nearly passed out Sammy. 

 

“I’m glad you interrupted” he purrs, voice husky. “Mmhhmmm, me too” Sammy whispers. You nod, “me too, but since when have you been so rough and demanding” you ask, poking his side playfully. He smiles, “Mostly because I like it when you are in charge” he responds. You give him a soft kiss and tug the blankets around all three of you. Sammy curls up under his arms, you brush some hair from her face, she barely stirs, already breathing deeply and evenly. You give him another kiss, teeth barely grazing his bottom lip before you get yourself comfortable at his side. You watch him for a moment as you both drift gently to sleep.


End file.
